


Present

by SamuelJames



Series: Friends To Lovers [1]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a special present for Maxxie's 21st birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Present  
> Pairing: Maxxie Oliver/Tony Stonem  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Tony has a special present for Maxxie's 21st birthday.  
> Notes: Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Skins, Maxxie/Tony, touch  
> Disclaimer: Skins is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Maxxie laughs when Tony pulls him up off the sofa.

"Dance with me, birthday boy."

The song ends abruptly, a new one kicks in and Maxxie shakes his head. "It's too slow."

Tony doesn't seem to mind and wraps his arms round Maxxie. Tony's always been touchy feely so nobody bats an eye at the two of them. Some of his gay friends are here, so they're not the only all male couple dancing. However the more observant of his party guests might notice Maxxie blush when Tony whispers something in his ear. Tony closes the small distance between them, one hand splayed across Maxxie's back and the other on his hip. They move together in sync and he's so aware of every part of Tony that's touching him so even though it feels good, Maxxie's grateful when the song ends. Shameless flirt or not Tony might draw the line at being made aware of just how turned on Maxxie is. He excuses himself but Tony follows him.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I meant it, Max, let me give you your present."

"Typical Tony, so cocksure and not sure what to do with a cock."

Tony smirks and slides past Maxxie. "Don't be so sure. Follow me."

In his room Maxxie closes the door and leans against it.

Tony sits on the bed leaning back on his hands. "I learned, for you. I found someone patient to teach me, a few others for practice and all cos you deserve something nice for your birthday. You're only twenty-one once."

"You're only any age once." After a moment of uncertainty Maxxie turns the key in the lock and crosses the room. "Kneel down then."

"Can I kiss you first?"

Maxxie nods and Tony stands. They're kissing before there's even time to feel nervous and it's good, better than Maxxie remembered but somehow less assured than the dancing downstairs. Putting his hand on the back of Tony's neck, Maxxie takes control of the kiss pushing his tongue into Tony's mouth and sliding his free hand into Tony's back pocket. When he breaks the kiss he takes Tony's hand and moves it between them so Tony can feel his arousal. "Still sure, Tony? Want to touch me? Want to suck my cock?"

"Yeah."

Tony cups him through his jeans and kisses him again quickly. Maxxie grabs Tony's ass through the denim making Tony moan. Then he takes a step back and opens the top two buttons of his shirt so he can take it off over his head. Next is his belt, the top button of his jeans and then the zip. Watching Tony's reaction the whole time makes him certain this won't be a repeat of Russia. He kicks off his trainers and then pushes his boxers and jeans down. Kicking them away Maxxie notices Tony bite his lip nervously.

"Are you leaving your socks on?"

Maxxie smiles and shrugs. "Is that a deal breaker?"

Tony kneels. This is it, the moment of truth. Ten minutes later Maxxie believes everything Tony said about practice. The idea of him learning this and doing this for other guys when combined with Tony's technique is enough to make him come.

His friend sits back on his heels, his lips slick. Tony flicks his tongue out to clean the corner of his mouth and smiles up at him, so proud of the blowjob that's been years in the making. "Happy birthday."


End file.
